Starry Night
by Sweetkill
Summary: :ONESHOT: STYLE! Stan se ha enamorado de Kyle y no sabe si es correspondido, por otra parte, Kyle ama a Stan y le duele verlo a lado de Wendy, pero todo eso cambiara una noche estrellada...


Starry night

**Mi primer Style :3 Realmente adoro a esta pareja, es de mis parejas preferidas junto al Dip y el Crenny…. Espero que les guste, todos los personajes no son mios, son de Trey y Matt :3**

**Como siempre, sugerencia de soundtrack: watch?v=oxHnRfhDmrk**

**Sinceramente espero que les guste y si quieren dejen reviews….**

Esa noche se veían mas estrellas de lo usual, era una bella noche estrellada y el pasto en el que estaba recostado estaba húmedo. Húmedo como su corazón. Ya que a pesar de que su novia, Wendy, estuviera completamente feliz y contándole cada detalle de las constelaciones que se veían esa noche, Stan no dejaba de sentir ese vacío en su interior. Vacío que llevaba sintiendo durante dos largos meses. Había pensado en terminar con Wendy, pero, para que? Lo único que ganaría seria soledad. No era la primera vez que pensaba en dejar a Wendy… pero, porque la dejaría? Ya no la quería? Ya no la quería de la misma manera, eso era cierto, sus sentimientos habían cambiado lentamente y para cuando el se dio cuenta, Wendy ya estaba de nuevo a su lado. Porque ya no quería a Wendy? Porque no podía quererla como antes? Ella no había cambiado, de echo ahora era mucho mas dulce con el que en sus otras relaciones pasadas. Entonces, que era lo que marchaba mal?

_Kyle…._

El rostro de su amigo pelirrojo apareció en su cabeza. Kyle no podía ser la razón…. Stan no podía estar enamorado de su mejor amigo… pero la verdad es, que Stan estaba enamorado del judío pelirrojo. Se había enamorado tiempo atrás. Stan suspiro. Aquel vacío en su interior se agrandaba con solo pensar en el judío. Stan quería que Kyle estuviera en ese momento a su lado. Stan muchas veces había cancelado sus citas solo porque Kyle le llamaba y decía que fuera a su casa a ver un episodio de Terrance&Phillip. Stan prefería estar a lado de Kyle porque… a lado del judío el era completamente feliz. Era como si todas sus dudas se disiparan, las inseguridades se esfumaban y sus problemas se marchaban. Eso no sucedia con Wendy. Al estar a lado de ella, Stan solo sentía un gran vacío. Tan solo deseaba profundamente que, a quien en ese momento le estuviera sosteniendo la mano a Kyle y no a Wendy.

Stan miro las estrellas. No escuchaba lo que decía Wendy, solo dejaba que ella hablara mientras que el solo trataba de evitar el dolor de la realidad, que, a quien en verdad le sostenia la mano era a Wendy y no a Kyle. Que con quien estaba era con Wendy y no con Kyle. Y sobretodo, que jamás podría estar recostado con Kyle viendo aquel hermoso cielo estrellado. Jamás podía besar esos rosados labios…. Stan sintió una punzada en su corazón, en verdad quería estar a lado de Kyle. Era difícil aceptarlo incluso para si mismo. Era difícil decirse a si mismo "Amo a Kyle Broflovski con todo mi corazón".

Stan apretó la mano de Wendy, en verdad quería estar con Kyle; daría todo porque Kyle estuviera a su lado, por verlo sonreir y saber que el era la causa. Bajaria todas las estrellas solo para ver al judío feliz. Si tan solo Kyle supiera…

…_cuanto lo amo…._

Dolia. Dolia muy en su interior el ver al judío y saber que solo eran amigos; que si el trataba de tomarle la mano, estaría mal. Que si le daba un beso en esas mejillas llenas de pecas, todos le gritarían que era un marica. Porque estaba tan mal querer a Kyle? Porque las cosas no podían ser mas sencillas? Porque Kyle no podía estar ahí en vez de Wendy? Porque Kyle y Stan no eran otra cosa mas que amigos; Stan tenia una novia, era el mariscal de campo y Kyle simplemente era su mejor amigo. Nada mas ni nada menos. Si pudiera desaparecer el rostro de Kyle que veía en esas brillantes estrellas, Stan lo haría sin dudarlo. No quería estar a lado de Wendy, quería estar a lado de Kyle. Estar a lado de la persona que lo hacia completamente feliz.

-Stan, me estas escuchando, cierto?.- pregunto Wendy un tanto molesta. Stan apenas la escucho y replico un "eu?". Que Wendy le hablara lo hacia recordar que ella NO ERA Kyle.- Stan! Estas llorando?!- exclamo la chica sin soltarle la mano.

Stan llevo su mano libre a sus mejillas y noto que estaban húmedas. Había llorado sin darse cuenta. No podía resistirlo mas, no podía elegir a Wendy sobre Kyle. Jamás podría hacer eso, el quería estar con Kyle y no podía seguir negándoselo como tampoco podía negárselo a Wendy. El quería estar con Kyle, quería compartir todas las noches estrelladas a lado del chico que amaba. Stan se incorporo un poco, Wendy seguía mirándolo con preocupación. Stan no podía seguir con Wendy, quería ir a los brazos de Kyle; no podía seguir sintiendo ese vacío al estar a lado de Wendy, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. El quería a Kyle, quería a su mejor amigo… Lo amaba! Quería entregarle esas estrellas a Kyle y no a Wendy. No quería seguir conteniendo aquellos sentimientos.

Stan se levanto soltando la mano de Wendy. Wendy lo mirado sorprendida.

-Stan?.- pregunto en busca de respuesta.

Silencio.

Fue lo único que obtuvo Wendy. Stan no podía seguir haciendo esto, no podía seguir mintiéndole a Wendy al decirle que la quería. No podía seguir sosteniendo la mano de una chica por la que no sentía absolutamente anda. No podía seguir sonriéndole a Kyle como si fueran amigos…. Stan no podía resistirlo mas…

-Me tengo que ir.- susurro.

Stan le dio la espalda a Wendy y comenzó a correr sin escucharla.

-Stan! A donde vas?! Stan!.- chillo la chica.

Stan sabia perfectamente a donde iba.

Las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas dejaban un largo recorrido antes de que sus sabanas las absorbieran. Era de noche. Cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando? Kyle no sabia y no le interesaba cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando, solo sabia que dolía y que dolía mucho. No podía soportarlo mas, no podía siquiera mirar atravesó de su ventana y mirar el cielo estrellado porque sabia que, debajo de ese cielo estrellado estaba Stan besando a Wendy y no a el. Cuanto tiempo tendría que soportar ese dolor? El ver a su mejor amigo a lado de una persona que no es el, mejor dicho, el ver a la persona que ama, amando a otra persona que no es el. Kyle no podía resistirlo mas, todos los días tenia que soportar el peso de ocultar su dolor, no podía decirle a nadie. El único que sabia como se sentía, era Kenny; pero el chico rubio no sabia como ayudarle….

Hacia cuanto que se sentía así por Stan? Kyle aun recuerda como Kenny le había animado hacia unos meses atrás que llegara con Stan, le entregara una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y le explicara como se sentía… Ese día fue cuando Stan volvió con Wendy. El día en que Kyle decidido en confesar todo lo que había guardado durante meses, Stan le pisoteo el corazón si siquiera saberlo. Kyle termino comiéndose los chocolates junto a Kenny mientras lloraba y le contaba al rubio cada detalle de como se sentía. Fue el peor día e la vida de Kyle. La primera vez que su mejor amigo le rompió el corazón.

El siempre tenia que sonreír cuando veía a Stan y Wendy acurrucados, fingir que estaba feliz por su amigo cuando en realidad…

_Solo me quería morir por dentro…_

Kyle lloro con mas intensidad, no había noche que no llorara por su amor prohibido, Stan. Aquel que le pertenecía a Wendy y no a el…. Porque Kyle no podía tener a Stan? Porque?!

_Porque Dios?! DIME PORQUE!_

Kyle encajo sus uñas en su almohada y gimió entre dientes. Realmente dolía ver a Stan a lado de otra chica, dolía saber que Stan jamás amaría a Kyle como el lo amaba a el. Dolía amar algo que jamás podías tener. Tener la perfección frente a tus ojos, tener la luz justo enfrente de ti y no poder tocarla, tenerla tan cerca que incluso te quema la piel. Dolía solo poder estar con Stan como amigos. Kyle realmente lo amaba! Lo amaba como no tienen idea! Quería sostener la mano de Stan, susurrarle al odio que lo amaba y que Stan le susurraba a su oído que también lo amaba. Poder besar con delicadeza los labios de Stan. Dolía ver como Wendy besaba los labios que Kyle solo podía admirar. Ver como alguien mas poseía lo único que Kyle había amado durante mucho tiempo.

Kyle no podía resistirlo mas, cada vez que veía a Stan y Wendy juntos, el contenía su llanto hasta que estuviera a solas donde lo soltaba sin limites. Ya fuera en el baño o en algún lugar privado junto a Kenny. NO PODIA RESISTIRLO MAS! El realmente ama a Stan, lo ama con locura, por el rompería todas sus reglas e iría en contra de todo lo que cree; solo para que Stan lo amara como el lo amaba. Ver a Stan tan lejos pero tan cerca eran como cien dagas en el corazón de Kyle, la soledad que le provocaba y el vacío que cavaba el amor no correspondido de Stan llevaban a Kyle a llorar cada noche. No hay día que no llore.

_Stan ama a Wendy y no a ti…._

El timbro sonó, casi matando a Kyle de un infarto. Quien podía ser a estas horas de la noche? Kyle no sabia y sinceramente, no le importaba si era un asesino o no. Estaba solo en casa pues sus padres salieron a sepa donde para firmar sepa que papeles de Ike; así que era la obligación de Kyle abrirle al asesino que tocaba su puerta.

Kyle se levanto sin molestarse si quiera en limpiarse el rostro que traía empapado en lagrimas, apenas y noto que había comenzado a llover. Hacia cuanto llovía? Esa pregunta era igual a "hacia cuanto había llorado? La lluvia y las lagrimas. Al menos el clima aceptaba a Kyle, al menos el clima no lo rechazaba, ni a el ni a sus sentimientos….

Bajo las escaleras dando pasos secos sin molestarse en prender alguna luz, quien estaba detrás de la puerta de entrada debía ser alguien ansioso pues había tocado ya cinco veces. Quien podía ser? A Kyle le importaba poco, planeaba ser cortante e indiferente. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento, pues nadie en se momento podría comprender como se sentía el pelirrojo. No quería que nadie le diera consejos, el solo quería drenar todo el dolor que traía dentro, el dolor que había cargado el día entero.

Kyle tomo la perilla y abrió, preparado para recibir una oleada de un viento frio. Deseando que incluso unas cuantas gotas de lluvia cayeran en su rostro. Esperaba ver a cualquier persona…..Pero quien estaba ahí, no era cualquier sombra negra, era por quien Kyle llevaba llorando meses enteros…

Stan estaba frente a el, traía el cabello y las ropas empapadas. Lucia cansado. Que hacia ahí? No se suponía que hoy tenia una cita con Wendy? Stan solo miro a Kyle, quien no podía decir ni una palabra. Ni siquiera podía apartar su mano del picaporte, Stan era la persona que menos esperaba detrás de su puerta. Que hacia ahí? Kyle solo sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, por suerte sus fuertes latidos no podían escucharse debido al trueno que ocurrió apenas y lanzo un largo suspiro. Stan estaba ahí….

-Kyle…- susurro Stan.

Stan tenia las mejillas envueltas en lagrimas y al decir el nombre del judío, dejo escapar mas lagrimas. Pero antes de que Kyle pudiera preguntarle que sucedia, antes de que Kyle incluso lo invitara a pasar…. Stan estaba ahí, parado debajo de la lluvia.

-No puedo resistirlo mas!- exclamo.

Lo único que Kyle pudo ver y sentir fue como Stan se abalanzaba sobre el. Como Stan tomo ferozmente sus mejillas y le planto un beso, como sus labios se unieron y como la lengua de Stan entro sin avisar a la boca de Kyle. Stan lo envolvió en un beso lleno de cariño, un beso lleno de lagrimas pues ambos estaban llorando. Lo único que Stan hizo fue aferrarse a las mejillas de Kyle como si no hubiera un mañana y besarlo. Kyle no podía moverse, aquello tenia que ser otro sueño… pero se sentía tan real. Las lagrimas se sentían tan reales y frescas. Kyle amaba a Stan, no había noche que no llorara por el y Stan amaba a Kyle, tanto que nunca mas volvería con Wendy solo para estar a su lado. Fue un beso cálido y húmedo, un beso mojado que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.


End file.
